1. Field
The present invention relates to the generation of data sequences for the storage and transmission of data, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer products for generating Gray sequences for non-standard sequence lengths.
2. Description of Related Art
The key characteristic of Gray code sequence is that there is only a one bit difference between any two consecutive numbers in a sequence, while more than one bit may differ in a normal binary sequence. Non-Gray code binary sequences with more than one bit differences from one number to the next can cause problems in circuits that are noise sensitive or those involving multiple clock domain frequencies. Gray codes where only one bit differs at a time while counting a sequence tend to improve the performance in these scenarios. However, Gray codes have a requirement that the length of the sequence should be a power of two in order to be used in a cyclic fashion. As such, conventional Gray codes exist only for cyclical sequences of four numbers, of eight numbers, of sixteen numbers, of thirty-two numbers, etc. But for sequence lengths that are not a power of two, cyclic Gray code cannot be used without compromising the characteristic of Gray code to have only 1-bit difference at a time. So, there is a need for generating a cyclic Gray code that can count lengths that are not a power of 2.